


The First Time (Harry x Sirius)

by RainisFalling13



Series: Horny Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, HP - Freeform, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Sex, Top Sirius Black, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, Virgin Harry, Virgin Harry Potter, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13
Summary: Harry has heard his roommates talking about sex for a while now. Seeking help from his godfather as someone he trusts not to take advantage of him, his title, or his virginity, the 16 year old soon realises the joys of sex and thus begins his journey of exploration.[Compliant until OotP (except Sirius lives and Voldemort is defeated there)]
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Series: Horny Harry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805545
Comments: 8
Kudos: 533





	The First Time (Harry x Sirius)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the contextual part of the series. Sets Harry' age (16) and position of other characters relative to the cannon timeline. While it can be read as 'porn without plot' since it doesn't lead really into anywhere else, in the bigger scheme of the series it is part of the plot (if the 'plot' is considered Harry's spiral into the depts of the sex world). Hence both the porn with/out plot. After this though, I reckon the rest of the series will be porn without plot. So enjoy!  
> (PS I've never written anything really like this before, so I'm not sure how well it stacks up to others out there. I'm hoping it will improve as the series continues, but apologies in advance if it's not good.)

“Sirius? Can I - can I talk to you for a minute? In private?” Harry eyed Remus who was sitting opposite his godfather on the couches in Grimmauld place. 

“I’d best be off anyway. Good seeing you Siri.” Remus pulled his best friend in for a hug. 

Sirius laughed. “You too, Remi. Go enjoy your date with Tonks tonight.”

Remus blushed but said goodbye to Harry and left. 

“What did you want to talk about, Pup?” Sirius turned to the just 16 year old boy. Harry’s birthday had been two weeks earlier, and he’d been moved into Sirius’ care as soon as he could. He would forever be thankful to Hermione finding that law that let him get the trial for Sirius and then legal guardianship away from the Dursley’s.

“It’s just that last year, some of the boys were talking about you know, sex.” Harry mumbled the last word so quietly Sirius didn’t actually hear it, but correctly guessed what harry was talking about going by the huge blush going up Harry’s neck and making his face a bright pink.

“Are you asking me for The Talk?” Sirius asked, half incredulous, half laughing.

Harry buried his face in his hands. Gosh this was so embarrassing!

“No I’ve heard them talking about it a lot. Seamus conveyed the talk from his parents when he came back from Christmas break.”

“Then what is it?”

“Well, you know that there are probably a lot of people who might want to be with me because I’m the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, and I don’t want them to be my first. I want my first to be someone I can really trust cares for me as a person.” Harry was beet red and stared at the floor, feet shuffling, refusing to even look at his godfather.

“Alright. I can understand you want that. Why are you telling me though?”

“I- I- I just…” Harry just couldn’t get the words out. Maybe he shouldn’t ask. Siri would say no and laugh at him. Was it wrong to ask anyway? He knew muggles looked down both on gay and especially incestuous relationships. Even one night stands. “It doesn’t matter.” Harry turned to head back up to his room.

Sirius stepped forward and rested a hand on Harry’s turned shoulder, forcing the younger boy to turn back and face the other. Harry looked up into his godfather’s piercing blue eyes. 

“Just ask me Harry. I promise I won’t make fun of you for it, even if I disagree. If I do then we can just not talk about it again if you’d prefer.”

“Alright. Okay. I just don’t trust many people. Especially with something like this. I was… kind of hoping that… maybe you would help me?” It ended like a question and barely audible, Harry’s gaze returning to the floor, and bracing for the negative reaction he knew he would get.

Sirius was confused. Was Harry not straight? He was sure Harry was dating Ginny not all that long ago. Bi-sexual perhaps. Besides wouldn’t it be wrong for them anyway? Sirius was Harry’s parent’s age, and not only that, but his legal guardian! It had nothing to do with his interest in boys. Sirius had had a few male flings himself and the wizarding culture was not as averse to gay relationships as the muggle world.

Harry obviously took what he believed from his godfather’s silence as the negative response he had boon expecting, and raced out of the room before hurtful words followed, and then he’d be kicked out. He couldn’t be kicked out! He’d have to go back to the Dursley’s! No. He’d find somewhere else first. Ugh why was he so stupid! He should have said nothing! Why why why, had he thought that it would be a good idea to ask Siri to take his virginity?

Only seconds after slamming his bedroom door and getting under his bed covers, hoping against hope this wouldn’t be the last time he lay in them, there was a knock on the door.

“Go ‘way.” Harry managed to mumbled loud enough he knew Sirius would hear.

“Harry can we talk about this please? I just want to understand!”

Harry remained silent, but Sirius took it as invitation to come in. The older man sighed when he saw the teen curled up in the bed. He walked over and sat on the edge, pulling the sheet down enough to see Harry’s face, although the teen kept staring at the wall.

“Will you please tell me why you want me at least? I thought you were dating Ginny? Don’t you want your first with her?”

Harry gave a big sigh. “Found out I’m actually not all that interested in girls. Besides, I don’t know anyone else well enough to trust them with this, and that they’d be doing it for me and not them. You have experience. You’ll do it right. You even said you were here to help me and I just…” Harry trailed off.

“I hope you are aware being gay isn’t a bad thing Harry. While I’m sure those pathetic muggles you were with beat into Your head otherwise, the wizarding world is much better with that kind of thing. The only thing they’re ahead on, medieval bastards. But I have some concerns Harry. I am your parents age, and they appointed me your godfather. Not even speaking of your age, it’s inappropriate.”

“Purebloods never cared about marring cousins. We’re barely even biologically related.” Harry muttered. “And I don’t care about age. ‘Mione lectured us a couple of times about how witches and wizards have a longer life expectancy to muggles anyway, so technically you’re only like 10 years older. ‘Sides, you never cared about being inappropriate before. And it trust you!” Harry turned almost pleading eyes onto his godfather. “You wouldn’t hurt me. I’m legal now! I looked it up! 16! Please?”

“Harry… we can’t. I’m sorry. I just don’t feel comfortable with that. You’re my best friend’s son. I’d feel like I’m taking advantage of you and our relationship.”

Harry turned to face the wall again. “I understand Siri. I’m sorry. Are you going to kick me out?”

“I’m never letting you go back to those muggles ever. You are staying here. And you have nothing to apologise for. You just want someone you can trust to help you with something you view personal. But I’m far from the best person for that job.” Sirius said as he stood up and exited the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

He rubbed his forehead as he headed into the kitchen. He needed a drink.

An hour later as he lay on the couch nursing a glass of fire whisky, Harry came down the stairs for dinner. It was a silent and awkward meal, Sirius barely eating and mostly sipping his drink while staring at the fire, while Harry fiddled with the food on his plate, pushing it around with his fork before eating a bite every now and again. He really had lost his appetite, and couldn’t look at Sirius without being mortified by himself.

“I’ve been thinking, Harry.” Sirius said after the table had been cleared, breaking the silence.

“Well that’s a dangerous action. Should I be worried?” Harry tried to lighten the mood, and hide his nerves.

Sirius ignored the jab and kept talking, the alcohol helping loosen him up. “Why do you want it to be me? There’s a few Weasley’s and such I can think of who would all help you for the right reasons. Why me?”

“If you’re asking if I’m in love with you then no.” Harry said gently. “It’s just that I’m in your care and I trust you to take this from me and not abuse it.”

“Alright!” Sirius said and abruptly stood up. “Lets do it.”

“What? Now!?” Harry was shocked and a little unsettled by the sudden jump. “No Siri. you’re drunk. You said no before, and you’re just saying yes because you’re drunk. Good night Siri. I’ll see you in the morning.” Harry lead a tipsy Sirius to the man’s room and put him to bed, Sirius fighting him once inside the room that ‘he can do it himself’. Harry ignored him and cast a breath freshener charm to do a better-than-nothing teeth cleaning and left the man in his clothes under the sheets. He was not going to change the man. Not after thinking about sex with him.

That done, Harry headed into his own room for bed. Today had been exhausting.

Morning brought with it an awkward breakfast, before Harry busied himself with some reading and Sirius busied himself thinking about the conversations with his godson the previous day.

By dinner, Sirius had well done enough thinking and made a decision. First he needed to tell Harry and then they needed to discuss limits and such.

“Alright. Now that I’m 100% sober, I need to talk to you. I’ve been thinking and I do really want to help you, Harry. I think I’ve come to terms with what it will mean.”

“Sirius I don’t want to feel like I’m forcing you.”

“You’re not, Harry. I want to do it.”

“Well then, how do we uh… what do we uh… I don’t know… um…” Harry was left awkwardly shuffling his feet.

Sirius gave a short chuckle. “I think I’m well aware you don’t know much about the specifics Harry. You just need to let it flow. Let me lead. But if there’s anything you don’t want me to do, and you want to stop at any time, you need to tell me. I cant stress how important this is Harry. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Siri.”

“Okay. Dinner first, then your bedroom or mine?”

Harry blushed bright red. “Yours?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, Sirius led Harry up to his bedroom. Harry was very nervous, which his godfather easily picked up on, and tried to soothe.

Sirius led Harry to the bed and gently lay him on his back. For Harry's first time he would be gentle. If Harry wanted, they could be rough later.

He knelt over Harry and removed the boys’ glasses, setting them on the bedside table. He also cast a cleaning charm with his wand to remove any waste they may have been sitting inside. He’d teach it to Harry later. That out of the way, Sirius leant foreword to kiss the young pink lips. The kisses trailed down the younger’s neck as Sirius undid the buttons on Harry’s shirt.

Harry was so lost. He didn’t know what to do except respond. The kiss to his lips stole his breath, the scratchy beard sending tingles through his nerves. He gasped for breath as he felt Sirius’ fingers against his chest. His hands lay useless by his side until Sirius gave a huff of a laugh and moves his hands to the older man’s shirt buttons. 

Nervously, Harry’s fingers undid the buttons and his brain was soon distracted by Sirius pulling his shirt away from his body and running fingers over his chest, grazing his nipples that had become erect in the cool air.

Harry managed to pull Sirius’ shirt off and began on the zipper of the pants. Unable to move much, and his smaller frame, meant he couldn’t pull them further than mid thigh, but it did mean the older man’s boxers were exposed. Harry blushed when he felt the bulge and his hand brushed it on its way up to feel Siri’s muscled chest and back.

By now Sirius was silently asking the teen below him to lift his hips and allow the pants to be taken away. He removed his own pants as well before resuming his former position, leaning over Harry and trailing kisses down his neck and over his chest, biting and sucking the nipples.

Harry gasped at the new sensation. He’d never felt anything like this before, but he loved it.

Harry opened the eyes he hadn’t known he’d closed when he felt Sirius move down and soon heat engulfed the penis he hadn’t been aware the coverings had been removed. He didn’t have time to blush about his smaller than average size before he was struggling for breath. 

It felt so good! 

Sirius relaxed his throat and felt the tip of Harry's dick hit the back. He bobbed his head quickly, hand rubbing whenever his mouth left the shaft. The beard only sent more blood south as it scraped along his shaft when Sirius lifted his head, turning Harry on more.

Just when Harry began to stutter he was going to cum, he gave a groan of complaint when Sirius withdrew. He’d been so close!

Sirius gave a raspy chuckle, throat a bit raw from being fucked, and moved back up to let Harry taste himself. Harry moaned as Sirius slipped his tongue inside, exploring Harry’s mouth and filling it with the taste of his seed.

“Turn around Harry. It will make it more comfortable.” Sirius whispered against his lips.

Harry groaned but flipped over, getting up onto hands and knees. The cool air making him shiver. Sirius draped himself on top, pressing kisses along Harry’s neck and shoulders as he reached for the bottle of lube and coated his fingers in it. 

Gently he pressed a finger to Harry’s puckered hole. He teased it, rubbing over it but not entering, until Harry gave a needy whine and pressed back. Grinning, Sirius relented and pressed inside, finger enveloped in the tight warmth.

Harry collapsed from his hands onto his elbows, head resting against the mattress as a steady dribble of pre-cum trailed between the tip of his erection and the bed. He panted as his godfather started thrusting the finger in and out, loosening him up. “Relax Harry.” The man whispered, and he did, letting Sirius slip another finger inside, scissoring to open him up more.

The slight burn only served to turn Harry on more, the feeling of thrusting fingers and the stretch made him want more, pushing back in an attempt to impale himself. Sirius gave a breathy laugh but obliged to Harry’s silent demand and slipped in a third and then a fourth finger.

Soon the older man deemed Harry stretched enough and withdrew his fingers, drawing a groan from Harry who was panting hard against the mattress, hips raised and ass hole stretched and fluttering, hoping for something to be thrust inside it. 

Sirius removed the last of his garments; the boxers, grinning when he saw Harry turn around and blush as the sight of the slightly larger than average, 6 inch erection jutting proudly out from a nestle of dark hairs and tinted a purply-red.

“You ready?” Sirius asked, getting one last confirmation before going any further.

Harry groaned in complaint that it wasn’t in him already and as a response shuffled back until he felt the head of the penis at his hole.

Sirius quickly lubed up the shaft, touching himself as little as possible before resting the head again the young pink opening.

He wiped it up and down over the winking entrance, partly to tease Harry (which led to the younger wiggling his hips impatiently) and partly to lube the hole up with pre-cum.

Gently, Sirius pressed the head inside the tight virgin hole. Despite the stretching is was so gloriously tight and Sirius moaned, forcing himself not to immediately thrust into the glorious heat. Harry needed it gentle right now.

Inch after inch he edged inside until his hips were flush to Harry’s ass, balls pressed against the teen and feeling nerves shooting through Sirius at the stimulation.

Harry’s filthy moans and groans filled the air until they were lost when Harry demanded him to move. Sirius gently withdrew almost to the tip before pushing back in again. 

Harry’s breathing faltered at the pleasurable feeling of hard dick moving in and out of him. “Faster Sirius, dammit! I’m not that fragile!” Harry said as he thrust his hips back at the same time Sirius thrust forward, letting the older man go deeper and brush against something that made Harry gasp and his knees tremble.

Sirius Grinned. “Found it.” With the prostate located and Harry’s demand to go faster, Sirius began pistoning harder and faster into Harry, head of the penis making a direct hit against the younger’s prostate every time.

Harry’s mind short circuited with pleasure. He couldn’t speak anymore, only mumbling out unintelligible grunts and moans that competed in volume to the sound of slapping skin and squelch of lube and pre-come from Harry’s opening that was being pounded into.

“Siri-, Siri-, I need to-“ Harry managed to gasp out, though unable to complete the sentence.

Thankfully Sirius knew what his godson was trying to say and began pistoning even faster as he grabbed Harry’s shaft and began stroking in in time with his thrusts. He growled into Harrys ear “Cum for me Harry. Now!”

Harry’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he released onto the sheets below, seed spilling over Sirius’ hand that was stroking him over his sensitive tip.

Harry’s tightening ass hole pressed even tighter against Sirius’ member and soon the older man was releasing too, spilling seed that coated Harry’s insides. He thrust through the orgasm, and Harry began whining at the overstimulation.

Sirius gently pulled out, satisfied with the stream of cum that flowed out of the fluttering hole down young thighs to pool on the bed.

Harry fully collapsed against the bed, exhausted, and Sirius kissed the sweat that had appeared on his back, before lying down next to his godson, pulling the younger closer so he lay half on top of him.

Harry moaned at the movement of his body and then the feeling of his dick rubbing against the older man’s hip, and Sirius’ manhood gave a twitch of interest before Sirius clamped down on the desire. Harry was exhausted and had enough for the night.

They lay there for a moment, enjoying the afterglow before Sirius managed the motivation to cast a cleaning charm over them and the bed before kissing Harry’s forehead.

“Was that okay?” Sirius asked into the silence filled only by their heavy breathing.

“More than. Thank you Siri. Love you.”

And they fell asleep.


End file.
